Patrick O'Sullivan
& | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | home_town = Winston-Salem, NC, USA | draft = 56th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | image =Patrick O'Sullivan.JPG | image_size=200px | career_start = 2005 }} Patrick O'Sullivan (born February 1, 1985) is an American professional ice hockey forward who is currently under contract with the Phoenix Coyotes. He has previously played for the Los Angeles Kings, Edmonton Oilers, Carolina Hurricanes and the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League. Playing career Amateur His father, John O'Sullivan, a Toronto native, played for the minor-league Winston-Salem Thunderbirds of the Atlantic Coast Hockey League. Off the ice, Patrick was unfortunately well known for the abuse he took from his father from the time he was nine years old. The abuse continued up to the time he started playing for the Mississauga Ice Dogs of the Ontario Hockey League. Some notable acts were mainly verbal and physical abuse when Patrick had an off-game. There were also reports of John threatening and intimidating him. The abuse escalated at an OHL game where John was screaming, swearing and pounding on the glass. The abuse reached a point where Patrick pressed charges against his father and filed a restraining order against him. Patrick was projected to be a first round draft pick in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. Professional He was drafted in the second round 56th overall in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Minnesota Wild. He played his first season for their AHL affiliate, the Houston Aeros, during the 2005–06 season. He had a great season, scoring 47 goals, with a total of 93 points, breaking all Houston Aeros' rookie records. During the 2006 NHL Entry Draft, he was traded by the Minnesota Wild along with their 17th overall pick (Trevor Lewis), obtained in a trade with the Edmonton Oilers for Dwayne Roloson, to the Los Angeles Kings for Pavol Demitra. He began the 2006–07 NHL season with the Kings when he made his NHL debut on October 6, 2006, and became the first person from North Carolina to play in the NHL. On November 2, 2006, he was assigned to the Manchester Monarchs, the Kings' AHL affiliate. On January 25, 2007, he was recalled by the Los Angeles Kings from the Monarchs. On March 4, 2009, O'Sullivan was traded by the Kings with Calgary's second-round pick to the Carolina Hurricanes for Justin Williams, then was traded by the Hurricanes along with a second-round pick to the Edmonton Oilers for Erik Cole and a fifth-round pick. He would play 19 games for the Oilers during the remainder of the season, scoring two goals to go with four assists. On June 29, 2010, O'Sullivan was placed on waivers by the Edmonton Oilers, along with Ethan Moreau and Robert Nilsson. After clearing waivers the following day on June 30, he was dealt to the Phoenix Coyotes, in exchange for Jim Vandermeer. His contract was then immediately bought out by the Coyotes, releasing him to free agency. On September 17, 2010, O'Sullivan signed a two-way contract with the Carolina Hurricanes. O'Sullivan became the first native of North Carolina to play for the Hurricanes. After being a healthy scratch 10 times O'Sullivan was placed on waivers by the Hurricanes, and picked up by the Minnesota Wild. On August 4, 2011, the Phoenix Coyotes signed him to a 1 year, 2 way contract. Awards * 2001: Jack Ferguson Award (OHL Top Draft Pick) * 2001–02: Emms Family Award (OHL Rookie of the Year) * 2001–02: Rookie of the Year (CHL) * 2004: Gold Medal (2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships) * 2005–06: Played in the AHL All-Star Classic for Planet USA * 2005–06: AHL All-Rookie Team * 2005–06: Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award (AHL Rookie of the Year) * 2006–07: Named to roster for Planet USA in the AHL All-Star Classic (did not participate) Records * Mississauga IceDogs franchise record for most regular season assists: (2001–02) - 59 * Mississauga IceDogs franchise record for most regular season points:(2001–02) - 92 * Houston Aeros franchise record for most regular season goals by a rookie: (2005–06) - 47 * Houston Aeros franchise single season record for most goals: (2005–06) - 47 * Houston Aeros franchise record for most regular season assists by a rookie: (2005–06) - 46 * Houston Aeros franchise record for most regular season points by a rookie: (2005–06) - 93 Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} References External links * Category:Born in 1985 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Minnesota Wild draft picks Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Mississauga IceDogs alumni